Hate Floats
Hate Floats is the second episode of Season 2 and the overall fifteenth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot The uncostumed Henchman 21 (also known as Gary) is sitting at his computer when the phone rings. Answering it with "Atomic Comic Collection Connection", he finds that it is Henchman 24 calling. Before the two get a chance to talk, The Monarch calls, and 21 puts him on three-way. The Monarch, who is sitting in the sideways-standing charred remains of the Cocoon, instructs the two to gather the others and meet at the cocoon. The 21 replies that mostly everyone else has joined Monstroso's crew and that they are the last two remaining henchmen. In a heated speech, the Monarch demands that the cocoon be fully operational and fully manned by the time he finishes with his shower. While the episode's soundtrack swells with "Mars, the Bringer of War" by Gustav Holst (with 21 and 24 "singing" along with the song), 21 dons his old Monarch henching uniform while 24 arrives to pick him up. Their dramatic moment is spoiled by the family dog, Lady, jumping into the car as well. At the Venture compound, the clones of Dean and Hank are awoken for the first time, and are told that it's their sixteenth birthday despite the date inconsistency on their burnt ID cards. Meanwhile, 21 and 24 are out advertising the "sexy, action-packed lifestyle of the professional henchman" in an urban area when several gangstas and thugs show up, attracted by 21's promises of weapons and rides (the Flying Cocoon). The newly recruited henchmen arrive at the Cocoon while 21 and 24 manage to get it functional and floating. The Monarch is shocked to learn that his henchmen displayed some level of competency and actually did what he told them to do. He reveals his new plan, "Operation: Get Back Dr. Girlfriend" to his new henchmen, who appear indifferent to the Monarch’s plight. At the mall, Dr. Venture takes Dean to get his surprise birthday present. Much to Dean’s dismay, the present turns out be a jumpsuit, which Dr. Venture insists is a "speedsuit", clothing for the "science-minded man who knows both comfort and ease and demands them from his clothing." Incidentally, Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend happen to be shopping at the very same mall, with the Monarch’s cocoon tailing them in the parking lot. Limb prepares for a dinner party, to which Dr. Girlfriend appears apathetic and leaves to get a snack. As Dr. Girlfriend leaves the food court, she is confronted by The Monarch, who attempts to convince her to return with him. As the two talk, he receives a transmission from 24, who just spotted Brock and Hank shopping together. Angered that the Monarch spends more time with his henchmen and plotting against Dr. Venture than with her, Dr. Girlfriend starts to leave. When Phantom Limb arrives at the scene and charges at the two, the Monarch panics and tranquilizes Dr. Girlfriend, then spreads his wings and takes flight with her in tow. Elsewhere, the Monarch's new henchmen arrive to ambush the Venture family. A fight breaks out, causing Dr. Venture's right eyeball to be knocked out of its socket, resulting in globe luxation. The fight escalates until Brock is shot by one of the henchmen. Meanwhile, the commotion causes the Monarch to falter and drop Dr. Girlfriend (who lands on Hank and Dean). Mall cops arrive on the scene, forcing the Monarch and his henchmen to retreat with Dr. Venture in tow. Phantom Limb arrives in time to see the Monarch retreating and swears vengeance, but then sees the severely bleeding Brock lying on the ground. Brock awakes in the Lair of the Phantom in bandages. Phantom Limb gives an impassioned and dramatic "Welcome to Hell" speech to Brock, revealing his mistaken impression that the Monarch has kidnapped both Dr. Girlfriend and the Venture family. With a common enemy, the two of them agree to team up, even developing a mutual grudging admiration of sorts. At the Cocoon, the Monarch is lecturing his henchmen about being "hotshot upstarts" and using real guns. However, when he tries to force them to relinquish their guns the henchmen mutiny, imprisoning the Monarch, 21, 24, and Dr. Venture. Back at the mall, Dr. Girlfriend hotwires Brock's Charger and orders Hank to drive, saying that she doesn’t drive mad. Dean is surprised that Dr. Girlfriend knows his name, as well as Brock, and Dean asks if she is their mother. This claim angers Dr. Girlfriend, but she does not deny it at first. At the Lair of the Phantom, Phantom Limb uses a muscle growth accelerator to restore Brock's muscles. He warns Brock that what they are doing is to be kept secret, as if word of it were leaked to the Guild he would be kicked out. In jail, 21 reveals that he has a secret cache of weapons in his room, which coincidentally happens to be directly above. Using an air duct and WD-40, the four manage to climb over up into the room. They survey 21's "weapon stash", which consists mainly of toys and collector’s items. Dr. Girlfriend instructs Hank on where to go, following a tracer that she implanted on the Monarch when the two dated. Meanwhile, Brock and Phantom Limb have landed in the cocoon and fight several guards. They meet with Dr. Girlfriend and the boys. The Monarch and his allies burst out of the room with the "weapons" 21 had found. After the credits, the Monarch (the first one to leave the room) is shown beaten. Dr. Girlfriend convinces Limb to neither kill nor press charges on the barely breathing Monarch, saying he only did it out of love for her. Phantom Limb complies, saying "He's only a man, and no man can resist your charms." Brock is shot with a tranquilizer dart by Phantom Limb in response to yet another comment regarding Dr. Girlfriend's femininity to which Limb states defensively, "What? I'm a supervillain". Episode Cast *'James Urbaniak': Dr. Venture, The Phantom Limb *'Patrick Warburton': Brock Samson *[[Jackson Publick|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, The Monarch, Henchman 24, Thug Henchman, Saleslady *'Michael Sinterniklaas': Dean Venture *[[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: Dr. Girlfriend, Henchman 21, Wailing Thugs *[[wikipedia:Paul Boocock|'Paul Boocock']]: Voice of Jonas Venture Sr. Connections to Other Episodes [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] * Phantom Limb confirms at least one element of his purported origin scenarios mentioned later in [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]],''[[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] that he gained his invisible limbs and touch of death from a botched experiment that made him evil. The "muscle growth accelerator" he uses in this episode is also identical to the one seen in The Monarch's flashback to his version of Phantom Limb's origin story in Victor. Echo. November. [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|'Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]]'' * This is the first episode where The Monarch's wings are shown to be functional rather than just a part of his costume. In the season finale, it was shown that all of the henchmen's wings are functional.''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)'' [[Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny|Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny]] * In the third season premier, it is revealed that Dr. Girlfriend actually designed and built the wings for The Monarch's costume. Cultural References [[wikipedia:Batman Forever|'Batman Forever]]'' (1995) * Henchman 21's costume change is a parody of the Batman Forever suit-change sequence. [[wikipedia:Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid|'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid']]' (1969) * The freeze frame ending of the episode is a parody of the ending of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. [[wikipedia:Captain America|'Captain America']] * Henchman 21 has an official replica of Captain America's shield. [[wikipedia:Emilio Pucci|'Emilio Pucci']] * Dr. Girlfriend, herself based on Jackie Onassis, wears a dress in the style of Emilio Pucci. Jackie Onassis was a fan of Pucci designs, although she wore his more conservative styles. [[wikipedia:Fensler Films|'Fensler Films']] * Henchman 21's t-shirt, which says "Porkchop Sandwiches" is a reference to the seventh in the series of G.I. Joe Public Service Announcement parodies by Eric Fensler's Fensler Films. [[wikipedia:Frank Lloyd Wright|'Frank Lloyd Wright']]'s Storer House * Phantom Limb's home in Malice, which he grandiosely describes as the "Lair of the Phantom!" is based on Frank Lloyd Wright's Storer House. The Lair reappears sporadically throughout the rest of the series. [[wikipedia:Hope Floats|'Hope Floats']]' '(1998)' * The title of this episode is an allusion to the 1998 Sandra Bullock movie Hope Floats. [[wikipedia:Hulk Hands|'Hulk Hands']] * The Monarch enters the climactic battle wearing a pair of Hulk Hands. [[wikipedia:Kevin Smith|'Kevin Smith']] * Henchman 21 looks similar to director Kevin Smith when out of his costume. Henchman 24 calls 21 "double stuff", a nickname that Jay (Jason Mewes) uses for Kevin Smith's character Silent Bob. [[wikipedia:Lisa Stansfield|'Lisa Stansfield']] * The Monarch sings part of Lisa Stansfield's 1989 hit song "All Around The World". [[wikipedia:Magic: The Gathering|'Magic: The Gathering']] * For the climactic battle Henchman 21 gives Dr. Venture a hand of Magic: The Gathering cards to use as a weapon ("You can Fozzie them at their heads. They catch a corner of one of these, they're gonna know what hit 'em.") [[wikipedia:Magneto (comics)|'Magneto']] * For the climactic battle Dr. Venture wears a helmet similar to that of Magneto, a prominent villain in the X-Men storylines. [[wikipedia:Miami Vice|'Miami Vice']]' (1984-1990) * When Hank Venture mentions 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock when placing his hands on the steering wheel, this is taken directly from the pilot episode of Miami Vice (as well as every driver's ed class). This becomes a running gag for the show. [[wikipedia:Return of the Jedi|'Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi''']] (1983)' * Henchman 21 tells 24 to "fly casual" when following Dr. Girlfriend in the mall parking lot, a reference to ''Return of the Jedi. [[wikipedia:Superman_(1978_film)|'Superman']]' (1978) * As The Monarch carries the drugged Dr. Girlfriend through the air over the food court, he recites lyrics to "Can You Read My Mind?" in his mind, just as Lois Lane did when being carried by Superman on their "date" in Superman. Tarot * Dr. Venture mistakes Henchman 21's Magic: The Gathering cards for tarot cards. [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0290131/ '''The Amazing Cosmic Awareness of Duffy Moon']''' '(1976)' * Hank's line "You can do it, Duffy Moon!" is a quote from the ABC Afterschool Special episode The Amazing Cosmic Awareness of Duffy Moon. [[wikipedia:The Lord of the Rings (film series)|'The Lord of the Rings']]' (films)' * Henchman 21 has an official replica of Sting, Frodo Baggins' sword from The Lord of the Rings films. [[wikipedia:The Planets|'The Planets']] * During Henchman 21's costume change sequence, he and Henchman 24 sing along to Mars, Bringer of War from Gustav Holst's The Planets. [[wikipedia:The X-Files|'The X-Files']]' (1993-2002)' * When Phantom Limb proposes to Brock Samson that they work together, Brock mocks him by comparing the two of them to "Scully and Mulder" from The X-Files. [[wikipedia:Turk 182|'Turk 182']]' ''(1985)' * While berating his new urban henchmen on their lack of subtlety, he mockingly labels them a bunch of "hotshot, Young Turk 182s". ''Turk 182 was a 1985 movie starring Timothy Hutton as an injured firefighter's brother seeking justice by spraying graffiti around the city. Voice actor James Urbaniak was also an extra in the film. The Young Turks were political radicals in the late 19th and early 20th Century Ottoman Empire. [[wikipedia:Wilhelm scream|'Wilhelm scream']] * The Wilhelm scream can be heard when The Monarch, Dr. Venture, and the henchmen come out of the door just before the closing credits. Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For Hate Floats the credit reads Kimson "Nice Onesie" Albert. * Several background characters seen in the mall are caricatures of the cast and crew.Season 2 DVD commentary for Hate Floats * This is the first episode to have the new opening for the second season. It is notably different than the first season's opening in that it does not list stars or supporting characters, and The Monarch replaces Baron Ünderbheit as becoming the skull logo. * Doc Hammer has confirmed that Dr. Girlfriend said "I never drive MAD," not "I never drive MEN." This is also confirmed on the Season 2 DVD's subtitles.Season 2 DVD subtitles for Hate Floats * According to the Season 2 DVD commentary for this episode, Wizards of the Coast, the company responsible for Magic: The Gathering sent Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer free products in return for the mentioning of the game in the episode. Goofs * During the opening sequence, 21 has three gloves: one on each hand and one in his mouth. * During a few scenes in the beginning of the episode, Brock is seen having his mullet. References Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2006 television episodes